Nala (Disney)
Queen Nala is the deuteragonist of the 1994 film The Lion King '', a supporting character in it's 1998 sequel ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, a minor character in it's 2004 midquel The Lion King 1½ and is one of the supporting characters in the 2015 film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 series The Lion Guard. She is the daughter of Sarafina and an unnamed lion, the best friend and later wife of Simba, the mother of Kiara and Kion (and unofficially Kopa), the mother-in-law of Kovu, the daughter-in-law of Mufasa and Sarabi and the current Queen of the Pride Lands. She is voiced by Niketa Calame (Laura Williams singing) as a cub and Moira Kelly (Sally Dworsky, singing) as an adult. History The Lion King and The Lion King 1 1/2 Nala is first seen as a cub briefly with her mother Sarafina sleeping inside Pride Rock when Simba goes to wake up his father Mufasa. She is then seen later that day getting a bath from her mother when Simba arrives and asks her to come with him to a cool place but when Simba's mother Sarabi asks where the cool place is, he says it is at the waterhole. Nala asks what is so good about the waterhole to which Simba says that he will show her when they get there. The two cubs are given permission by Sarabi to go as long as Zazu goes with them much to the cubs dismay. As the trio get nearer to the waterhole, Nala asks Simba where they are really going and Simba replies that it is an Elephant Graveyard, but knowing Zazu won't take them there, the two cubs create a way to distract Zazu in order to get away from him by singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" After the song, Simba and Nala are able to escape Zazu and stumble into the Elephant Graveyard where they are pursued by the hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) but are saved just in time by Mufasa (who had been told of what was happening by Zazu). Later that night Nala is seen being taken home by Zazu while Mufasa and Simba stay behind to talk. She is last seen as a cub along with her mother, Sarabi and the other lionesses after been told by Simba's uncle Scar that Mufasa and supposedly Simba died in a wildebeest stampede and watches in horror as Scar is made king and allows the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Nala doesn't appear again until Timon and Pumbaa hunt for grubs. An now young adult Nala tries to eat Pumbaa but is stopped by Simba (also a young adult). In the midquel, Nala doesn't appear until she is a young adult and her cub form doesn't have speaking lines. Simba realises that the lioness is Nala and Timon and Pumbaa feel jealous about Simba falling in love. They try to break them up, but they fail. Simba and Nala fall in love afterwards. In the midquel, Timon spreads butterflies to bring love to them. Nala is now worried that Simba isn't returning to the Pride Lands. Arguing, Simba leaves the oasis, leaving Nala alone. In the midquel, Timon congratulates Pumbaa that they made the two lions break up. Nala accidentally wakes up Timon and Pumbaa, knowing that Simba ran away to fight Scar, according to Rafiki. After Nala talks to the sidekicks in the midquel, Timon and Pumbaa don't get it. Nala gets frustrated and runs after Simba who is ready to fight Scar and his hyenas. Nala is later seen during Simba confronting his uncle, rallying Pride Rock's lionesses, she then realizes it was Scar who really did killed Mufasa and he also blamed Simba for his death. During the battle, Nala fights off Scar's hyena thugs with the lionesses. After Scar's death and the hyenas have gone, Nala along with Sarabi, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa watch Simba ascend Pride Rock and roar in victory. She finally appears during the final scene with Simba (now her husband), Timon and Pumbaa where her and Simba's newborn cub is shown to the other animals by Rafiki. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Nala is given a slightly minor role. Now a mature adult and is queen of Pride Rock. After their daughter Kiara goes off to play, Nala tells an overprotective Simba that she will be fine on her own but after Nala leaves, Simba sends Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on Kiara. Nala later appears with Timon, Pumbaa and two other lionesses where they along with Simba go off to find Kiara and find her with a cub named Kovu and his mother Zira who along with her pride The Outsiders where banished by Simba for being loyal to Scar. After Zira and Kovu leave, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and the two lionesses go back to Pride Rock while Simba stays behind to have a word with Kiara. Nala is next seen years later when Kiara (now a young adult) is starting her first hunt and tells her she will do just fine. After Simba spots a fire near where Kiara is hunting, Nala goes with him and finds Kiara with another lion who is revealed to be Kovu. The next day, Nala finds Simba watching Kiara and Kovu stargazing and tells him to give Kovu a chance. The next day, she along with Kiara, is seen on Pride Rock standing next to Simba who was injured in an ambush set on him by Zira and the Outsiders. Nala then sees Kovu arrive and watches Kiara go over to greet him, only to be stopped by Simba, who believes that Kovu was part of the ambush. She then watches Kiara try and fail to convince Simba to listen to Kovu, before watching in shock as Simba exiles him from The Pride Lands. But unlike Kiara, she remains silent and doesn't actively protest against the punishment and watches as Kiara leaves her side to stop the exile, only to be stopped by two other lionesses. Nala is not present with the other lionesses when Kiara confronts Simba for his decision before running into Pride Rock, presumably going to another part of Pride Rock to leave the two be, believing it was not her place to involved. Nala later appears during the battle between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders, which she easily defeats Kovu's sister Vitani who taunts her over Kiara's disappearance (as she had left Pride Rock to look for Kovu) until Kiara and Kovu arrives to put the battle to an end, then later directs Simba to rescue Kiara who is trying to get Zira up the cliff. After Simba helps Kiara back up the cliff, Nala is the first one to meet her and the mother and daughter hug. Nala is later seen watching roaring happily with Simba, Kiara, Kovu (now Kiara's husband) and the other lionesses when Mufasa's ghost points out, "We are one". ''The Lion Guard'' Nala appears in the 2015 film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and it's 2016 TV series The Lion Guard. It is set in the middle of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and sees Nala and Simba having another child together, a son named Kion. She is voiced by Gabriella Union. Nala is first seen in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar with Simba and Rafiki at Pride Rock overhearing Kion's Roar of the Elders (which he had used to save his friend Bunga from two hyenas named Cheezi and Chungu). Hearing this, Rafiki declares that it is time for Kion to become leader of The Lion Guard (which is led by the second-born child of The Lion King). Simba is reluctant as he believes that Kion isn't ready for that responsibility as he is still a cub, but Nala agrees with Rafiki and encourages Simba to listen to him, before leaving the two be. She is later seen with Simba and Kiara's friend Tiifu witnessing and watching in horror as Kiara gets caught in a gazelle stampede caused by Janja and his clan. Luckily, Kion and his Lion Guard (Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono) are able to get the herd away from Kiara and get her to safety. After Janja and his clan are driven away, Nala and Simba are shown to be proud of their son. "The Rise of Makuu" When Kion feels worried about the upcoming mashindano between crocodiles Makuu and Pua, Nala reminds her son that Simba had to physically fight Scar in order to defeat him. Nala is later seen along with her family, The Lion Guard and several other animals, watching the mashindano. When Makuu wins, Kion is in disbelief but Nala grimly assures him that Makuu is the winner. It is later mentioned by Kiara that Nala and Simba are away hunting when baboons invade Pride Rock. "Can't Wait to be Queen" While Kiara stays behind to watch over the Pride Lands, Nala meets with Simba and Zazu to begin their journey to Kilio Valley for a funeral. Along the way, Simba worries over having to give a tribute in the elephant language, and Zazu brags over his own skill in mastering animal languages. Unbeknownst to the trio, they have been spied on by Mzingo, who resolves to keep an eye on the doings of the Pridelanders. As Zazu teaches Simba elephantese, the king loses his patience and roars at Zazu, blowing him into a patch of grass. Nala dashes to her mate's side and reminds him that though he may not be an elephant, he is a king and that it is his duty to carry out this tribute to an old friend. Eventually, Simba and Nala arrive at Kilio Valley, where they witness the elephant herd placing flowers on the dead Amanifu's body. After meeting with the herd, Simba gives his tribute to the elephants, but instead of saying, "He had good on him," the standard elephantese tribute, he says, "He had poop on him." Though Simba and Nala are horrified at this turn of events, the elephants begin to laugh, and Amanifu's daughter, Matembo, explains that her father always used to have poop on him and that it was often the cause of much laughter. When Simba and Nala return home, Kiara asks how the tribute had gone, and Nala answers that everything had turned out fine. She then asks how ruling the Pride Lands had gone, and though Kiara begins to stumble over her words, Kion jumps in, proclaiming that Kiara is going to make a great queen someday. "The Kupatana Celebration" Nala makes a small appearance in this episode, where she, along with Kiara, stands next to Kion and Simba during the festivities of Kupatana (a day of peace in The Pride Lands). "Fuli's New Family" Nala trains Kiara and her friends Tiifu and Zuri into tracking gazelles and is soon joined by Kion's friend Fuli. But Nala stops Fuli when she tries to hunt one of the gazelles. "Paintings and Predictions" Though Nala is absent from the episode, it is revealed by Rafiki that Nala's father fell from a tree when he was a cub, but was rescued by the then Lion Guard. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures'' In 1994 six books called The Lion King: Six New Adventures where released set after the events of the first film where it showed Nala along with Simba having a son named Kopa. One book in the series was called Nala's Dare and featured Nala as a cub living in the Pride Lands during Scar's reign and had two friends, two cubs named Kula and Chumvi. In the book, Nala is saved from hyenas by a young rogue lion named Ni, who is offered a place in the Pridelander pride, but turns the offer down to start his own pride. Musical Nala is given a larger role unlike in the movie. As a major role is given to her, she is seen as an adult in Act II ("The Madness of King Scar"). Her roles are the same like in the movie in Act II. Family *Father: Unnamed Lion *Mother: Sarafina *Husband: Simba *Daughters: Kiara *Sons: Kion (officially) and Kopa (unofficially) *Father-In-Law: Mufasa *Mother-In-Law: Sarabi *Son-In-Law: Kovu Relationships Simba As cubs, Nala and Simba were best friends and would go on adventures together (including the visit to The Elephant Graveyard). Both cubs weren't pleased to learn that they were betrothed to each other, saying that they can't as they're friends. Nala, along with the rest of the pride, was devastated when Scar told them that Simba, along with Mufasa, had perished in a wildebeest stampede. Years later, Nala gets into a fight with a young lion, whom she pins down. The lion recognises this move and says Nala's name and says that he is Simba, which makes Nala overjoyed that her friend was alive. Eventually, the two friends began to fall in love with each other, something they thought wouldn't happen when they were young. Nala joins Simba in battling Scar and the hyenas, after learning that Scar was responsible for Mufasa's death and had blamed Simba for it. In the second film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Nala, unlike Simba, isn't overprotective of their daughter Kiara and is more accepting towards Kovu, whom Simba distrusts due to him being Scar's heir. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Nala accepts her and Simba's son Kion's destiny to be leader of The Lion Guard whereas Simba believed that their son wasn't ready for that responsibility as he was cub. After Kion and The Lion Guard save Kiara from a stampede and defeats Janja and his clan (who started the stampede), Nala and Simba express pride in their son. Kiara Though they are not seen interacting much in Simba's Pride, it is shown that Nala has a loving relationship with her daughter. Unlike Simba, Nala doesn't act overprotective of her and believes that their daughter would be fine on her own. When Kiara becomes a young adult and prepares for her first hunt, Nala assures her that she will do just fine. Nala is relived when she and Simba find Kiara safe from the fire in The Pride Lands and when Simba is reluctant to let Kiara's childhood friend and saviour Kovu into the pride, Nala points out to him that he owes Kovu, Kiara's life. Nala along with Kiara is shocked when Simba banishes Kovu for supposedly being part of Zira's ambush. When Kiara and Kovu stop the battle, Nala watches in horror as Kiara and Zira falls down a cliffside. After Simba, is able to get Kiara back up the cliff, a relived Nala rushes over and hugs her daughter. Nala then watches proudly as Kiara marries Kovu and roars along with her, Simba and Kovu. In the film's midquel series The Lion Guard, Nala and Kiara have a good relationship with Nala teaching her how to hunt. Kion Like with Kiara, Nala is not seen interacting with Kion as much as Simba, but it is safe to say that the two have a good relationship. Unlike Simba, Nala accepted that Kion was ready to lead The Lion Guard and encouraged Simba to listen to Rafiki (who said that Kion was ready). After Kion and The Lion Guard save Kiara and defeat Janja and his clan, Nala expresses pride in her son. Similar Heroes *Ariel *Maid Marian *Mavis Dracula *Faline *Zoey *Queen Elsa *Mary Jane Watson *Amy Rose *Lady Trivia * Nala is voiced by Niketa Calame as a cub and The Cutting Edge star Moira Kelly as an adult. * Nala is constantly thought to be the second film's tritagonist and secondary tritagonist. * Nala is the third Disney heroine to have known the hero in childhood, separated, and reunited in adulthood, the first two being Faline and Maid Marian (Princess Aurora may or may not count, as she couldn't walk or talk in infancy, and she was hidden in a woodcutter's cottage). Yet, she's the second to actually be seen as a child with the hero, Faline being the first. *Nala is similar to Zoey as both are their film's deuteragonist and both are the best friend and love interest of the protagonist (Nala with Simba and Zoey with Rudolph). But unlike Nala and Simba, Zoey and Rudolph don't have children together. Another difference is that Nala was only friends with Simba in childhood but developed feelings for him when she was a young adult whilst Zoey had feelings for Rudolph since childhood. *Young Nala rarely appears in the midquel, but she is not animated nor seen speaking. *In the original script for The Lion King (then called King of The Jungle), Nala was the daughter of a lioness named Naanda who was Sarabi's sister. This would have made Nala and Simba's relationship incensious as they would have been cousins. *In earlier scripts, Nala had a trouble-making younger brother named Mheetu. Gallery "The Lion King" File:Naladisney.png|Nala as a cub. Imagetlksahdaipr.png|Nala asleep inside Pride Rock Imagetlknws.jpg|Nala with her mother Sarafina. 589px-Simba Nala.jpg|Young Nala with Young Simba Imagetlksarafinamoarning.png|Nala and Sarafina mourning Mufasa and Simba Imagetlkssnatpwthipr.png|Nala watching the hyenas invade Pride Rock Adult nala pin.jpg|Nala pinning Simba during their fight Imagenlk.jpg Simba and Nala in love.png|Nala hugging Simba Imagetlksnatpsuts.png|"Samba's the rightful king." Nala, Sarabi and the pride stand up to Scar. Imagetlkscarnalapride.png|Scar facing Nala and the lionesses Imagetlksanwsctkm.jpeg|Nala and Sarabi when Simba claims responsibility for Mufasa's death Imagetlkndtbopr.png|Nala during The Battle of Pride Rock Imagetlksanwsatt_.png|Nala and Sarabi watching Simba ascend the throne Imagetlksimbanalakingqueen.jpeg|Nala and her now husband Simba imagetlknalacubconcept3.jpeg imagetlknalaadultconcept.jpeg|Concept art of Adult Nala Imagetlk2snkk.jpg "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220841-1024-768.jpg|Nala in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Imagetlk2simbanalakiararafiki.jpeg|Nala at Kiara's presentation Imagetlk2simbanalakiara2.jpeg NalaPinsSimba.jpg|Nala playfully pinning Simba Imagetlk2nalatimonpumbaa.jpeg|Nala, Timon and Pumbaa face Zira Imagetlk2snakafz.jpeg|Nala looking at her husband and daughter Imagenak.jpg|Nala and Young Adult Kiara Imagetlkiispsknal.jpeg|Nala watching Simba and Kiara embrace. Imagetlkiispsanwkak.jpeg|Nala and Simba watching Kiara and Kovu from afar. Imagetlk2spknis.jpg|Nala and Kiara with a injured Simba. Imagetlk2kiaranalashocked.jpeg Imagetlk2spkiaranalashocked1.jpeg|Nala shocked at Simba's decision to banish Kovu. imagetlkiisttcztr.jpg|Nala with Simba, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani and the reformed pride imagetlkiisnkwkazf.jpg|Nala watching Kiara and Zira fall down a cliff imagetlkiispsanakakw.jpg|Nala and Simba watching Kiara and Kovu marry Imagetlk2snkk.jpg "The Lion Guard" Imagetlgsnk.jpg|Nala and Simba with their son Kion Imagetlgrotrknbk.png|Nala with Kion, Bunga and Kiara Imagetlgrotrkrwsnat.png|Nala and Simba reunited with Kiara imagetlgcwtbqsimbanalazazu.png Imagetlgtkcknksr.png|Nala with her family and Rafiki Imagetlgtkcksnk .png External Links *Nala - Love Interest Wiki Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Pure of heart Category:In love heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Feminists Category:Monarchs Category:Childhood friends Category:Kid Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Neutral Good Category:Warriors Category:Damsel in distress Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Parents Category:Matriarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Families Category:Monster Slayers Category:Optimists Category:Soul Searchers Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:War Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Knights Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Shakespearean Heroes